


Long Weekend In Morocco

by T_M_T



Series: Penny and Jeremy [4]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Culture, F/M, Morocco - Freeform, Roadtrip, romantic holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_M_T/pseuds/T_M_T
Summary: At the end of Back to Reality Jeremy suggested they spend the August Bank Holiday Weekend in Morocco, but this time planned the trip together.  Before returning from their Seychelles holiday, Jeremy asked Penny to move in with him, the only answer she had been able to give was 'Not Yet'.  He has had to wait patiently (for him) for an answer for weeks as Penny had been giving it a trial run (Mindy's suggestion).
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Penny and Jeremy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Thursday and Jeremy Finally Gets His Answer

Chapter 1 - Thursday and Jeremy Finally Gets His Answer

Penny struggled to focus on work that day, Andy booted her out of the edit suite, rolling his eyes at her lack of attention.

"Go for a walk or something Penny before you do something daft I'll have to undo later," he insisted.

"Sorry Andy, want me to collect your lunch?" She apologised.

"Please, at least that would be something useful." Penny left, checked what James and Jeremy wanted to eat and scanned out of the building. She went to the bank, collecting their currency, then Andy's sushi and sandwiches for the rest of them. Being outside helped a bit with the restlessness. She was annoyed with herself, it was rare that she couldn't focus on the job, especially as she was doing a job she loved. She planned to finally give Jeremy an answer to his invitation to move in with him and wanted to get away so that she could do it. Returning to the office, she gave Andy his sushi then joined James and Jeremy in their office to eat. They wheeled over to the coffee table while she curled up on the sofa.

"It's funny how someone as small as Hammond can leave such a big gap in here," Jeremy commented. James snorted with laughter.

"Oh I know but am appreciating the peace without him. A couple of days without the pair of you will be heaven, I'll get so much done without the constant distraction and bickering," James replied. "Just sorry you're taking Penny with you, we could have had a video night."

"We'll book one in soon James," Penny promised. 

"Why do you always insist on trying to book dinner dates with my girlfriend in front of me May?" Jeremy grumbled.

"Because it winds you up of course you clot!" James replied with a wide grin. "Consider it revenge for the years of digs at me, my clothes, my hair and so many other things I could mention. Have been biding my time until I found something that really would get under your skin. It is the way we work isn't it." Jeremy huffed and grudgingly nodded. Penny sat looking at the pair of them, shaking her year.

"Boys seriously," she muttered. "What time is our car coming?"

"Three thirty," Jeremy replied.

"Right, I'll get you some drinks and try to concentrate on a bit of work before Andy docks me a day's pay," Penny gathered up their rubbish and left. She returned with their drinks and managed to finally focus on some work.

Jeremy stuck his head out of the office.

"Pen, the car is here, just been texted."

"No problem I'll shut down and let Andy know we're leaving," she smiled. Poking her head round Andy's door. "Andy we're off now, see you next week." He looked up from the transcripts he was reading.

"Have fun and try not to end up on the front pages!"

"We'll do our best but this is Jeremy we're talking about," she replied.

"True, unfair of me to try and ask you to do something I've failed to achieve for decades!"

"Exactly. Say hi to Helen for me and enjoy the long weekend too." Penny returned to her desk, they went to the carpark, retrieved their suitcases and bags from Jeremy's car and loaded up their ride. 

Jeremy couldn't help but smile at the happy expression on Penny's face.

"You and your love of airports," he commented.

"Absolutely and you are indulging it," she replied, snuggling into his side.

"Will be indulging one of mine at the airport as well," he said.

"Oh let me guess, you're in a tweeting mood?" She asked and he nodded grinning. They chatted comfortably until the car pulled up at Terminal 2 Heathrow. Retrieving them a trolley, the driver unloaded their cases. Jeremy paid and tipped him, Penny took the trolley and they headed inside. The Royal Air Maroc Business Class desk was easy to find and they were rid of their cases and issued a fast-track pass for Security. 

They made straight for a Business Class lounge, ordering drinks and snacks. Jeremy took a photo of their table and tweeted

_Off to Morocco for a long weekend with Penny. Relaxing at Heathrow waiting for our flight_

Penny smiled and tweeted one of her own

_About to explore Duty Free at Heathrow while Jeremy hides in the lounge. Looking forward to a long weekend in Morocco_

"So I'm going to hide in here am I?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well going by your previous airport behaviour, yes and I have no problem with it. Relax, tweetplay, I won't be long, once I've had my tea of course," Penny smiled and slid her hand over to his, interlacing their fingers. "Thank you for thinking of doing this, I can't wait to return. I hope it's not going to be too much a Coals to Newcastle for you."

"Pen, I might live, eat and breathe cars but that doesn't mean I won't go near them on holiday. I don't drive anywhere near as much as I used to, but I still love driving and getting to do it on interesting roads, with you and without cameras is still very much a pleasure."

"Oh good."

"Now something more important, behaviour rules, what am I allowed to do?" Penny laughed.

"Same as Egypt and Dubai, holding hands, no kissing. Technically we're not allowed to share a hotel room but this is usually ignored for Western couples, and none of them had a problem when we booked them." 

"Ok I can live with that, seeing as there is the compensation of pools and a bikini!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are incorrigible," she laughed. "You realise there'll be no sex in a pool, don't you?" Jeremy mock-huffed and grinned at her.

"There will still be hotel rooms and you tend to rather enjoy those," he reminded.

"I do indeed." She leaned over and kissed him gently but with a promise of more. They relaxed with their drinks. Once she finished hers, Penny left Jeremy to relax and mess about online while she grabbed some bits in Duty Free. Jeremy was still messing with his phone, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. She couldn't help a fond smile, he looked adorable in his glasses, as well as the grin on his face from whatever he was typing. She walked up and caught his attention, he looked at her over his glasses and grinned.

"All shopped out?"

"Just a quick stock up, if I can save 20% I might as well," she shrugged.

"That shouldn't be something you need worry about, I've more than enough than the pair of us could ever need," he took her hand as she sat down heavily.

"Jeremy you are generous to a fault but I have always watched my money, had to survive on my salary, no matter how hard it was. You've been paying for our trips and when we go out for dinner, for which I'm very grateful but I'm not going to be a kept woman, it would feel like taking advantage of you." Penny couldn't help a flash of anger. Jeremy held up his hands.

"Woh, Pen! That wasn't my intention at all. I want you to share my life, I enjoy eating expensive meals or taking special trips and don't want you to worry about the cost of them. I don't think of you as a kept woman and I'd not insult you to even suggest it. I love you and your independence is part of you. Please calm down." Penny slumped in her chair.

"Sorry Jeremy I get scared of being accused of it. Never forgotten the interview of Debbie McGee when she was asked 'So, what first attracted you to the millionaire Paul Daniels?', after marrying effectively her boss and someone twenty-one years older than her. Then look us: a former teacher and multi-millionaire TV personality. Shouldn't have taken it out on you." Jeremy pulled his chair round to put his arms around her and kiss her gently.

"You really do overthink things sometimes don't you Darling, we could also be described as a former teacher and a journalist, which is what I think of myself as."

"Well isn't it what Morgan was implying?"

"And we all know he talks a load of garbage. We went into this as two people attracted to each other, simple as that and other than being in love, nothing else matters." He pulled her into a hug, stroking her back comfortingly. "Now we've a lovely weekend to look forward to, think we'd better make our way to the gate. You ok?" Penny nodded.

"Sorry," she muttered into his neck and he tightened his grip on her. She took a few deep breaths and moved away. "Ok let's find that gate." They gathered their things and walked to the gate, Jeremy's arm over Penny's shoulders.

Boarding first, Jeremy put their bags in the overhead, Penny took the window seat on the front row, Jeremy stretched out in the aisle seat. The Business Class section was tiny, just a dozen grey leather seats, in pairs, just three rows. There were only four other passengers sharing it with them. An stewardess offered champagne and almonds, taking a photo of the pair of them. Jeremy tweeted it

_Waiting for take-off, tough life sometimes being me :D_

Penny rolled her eyes and sipped her champagne, watching the other passengers board. She couldn't help a little smile as she saw recognision on some of their faces. The plane didn't take too long to fill, not being very large. Doors closed, they were pushed away and were soon in the air. There wasn't the usual in-flight entertainment on the flight but it didn't bother either of them, they read and chatted until the meal. Both were pleasantly surprised with the food, smoked duck and a salad to start, Jeremy had grilled salmon and Penny a traditional lamb with apricot tangine with cous cous, then a cheese trolley and a caramel and almond tart to finish, accompanied with Moroccan wine. They finished with Moroccan mint tea.

"I think I might be starting to understand your addiction, even with my slightly faulty high altitude taste-buds," Jeremy admitted.

"Just wait until we actually get there and you have the proper stuff, having said that you might just want to make the most of the cardamon coffee, keep you wide awake in the evenings for me to enjoy," Penny kissed him suggestively.

"Hope you don't have any expectations for tonight? It will be late by the time we finally arrive," he reminded her.

"Oh relax, I'm sure I can wait til the morning," she grinned at him. 

"You planning to wear me out this weekend?"

"Me? You were the one talking about wanting to see me in a bikini and topping up my freckles, and your track record for keeping your hands to yourself is nil when either are happening."

"Ah well yes there might be some truth to that," he ran his hand over his curls, sheepishly.

"I love it, it is still a shock to me that someone wants me so much," she leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

"You are the woman on my bedroom wall and the longer we're together, the more I see her." Penny couldn't help a blush, the picture brought back wonderful memories of that private cove, making love in the sea and their photo sessions. Jeremy leaned close to her ear.

"You are sexy as hell to me Pen and I'll give every ounce of my energy proving it to you, for as long as I can still get it up," he whispered, then nipped her lobe before pulling away. Penny looked at him, love and desire darkening his blue eyes, and stroked his face. She just knew, was sure of how she felt at last.

"I was going to wait until we arrived and were in private, but we're not exactly surrounded here. My answer is yes." She watched one of his wide joyful smiles spread over his face.

"Really? You're sure?" Penny nodded. "I love you so much, that is fantastic." It was the right decision, the look on his face proved it. Jeremy pressed the call button for the stewardess.

"What can I do for you Mr Clarkson?"

"Two glasses of champagne please," he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. She quickly returned with them.

"Special occasion?" She asked holding out the tray.

"This wonderful woman has just agreed to move in with me," he grinned.

"Well congratulations the pair of you," she left them to it.

"To us," Jeremy toasted simply and clinked glasses with Penny.

"You did exactly as I asked, gave me the time to work things through, to be ready. I'm sorry I made you wait so long," she apologised, taking his other hand, interlacing their fingers.

"You're worth the wait Darling," he shrugged, she couldn't help blushing. 

"I'm really not Jeremy but thank you for saying so. You are so precious to me, you wonderful man. This is going to be a lovely trip. Should be landing in Casablanca in about half an hour." They sipped their drinks and chatted quietly about their weekend plans.

Landing at Casablanca, the six of them felt a little foolish getting on a terminal bus while the Economy passengers walked to the terminal. Following the signs, they cleared Immigration and found their way to the other terminal. This took most of the time, so buying some water, they headed straight to the gate for the quick hop to Marrakech. They were barely in the air before drinks and pastries were served with crackers and a cheese selection. As it was night there was nothing to be seen out of the window, flying over the Atlas mountains, apart from the odd bright flash from villages. The glow of Marrakech could be clearly seen as they approached. Landing they collected their baggage and quickly found their driver. Penny gave a happy sigh as they left the airport, at the warmth and smells of the city.

"Pleased to be back?" Jeremy asked as the driver pulled away. Penny nodded.

"Back in Africa and back here again, both a good thing," she smiled. "It can be sensation overload here but moved on tomorrow will give me a chance to acclimatise. What time are they delivering the car tomorrow?"

"Ten, means we don't need to have too early a start, or have time before breakfast to enjoy the room," Jeremy replied with a wink.

"A plan of yours that sounds perfect, things just get better and better," Penny said. He gave her a look to see whether she was winding him up or not but couldn't read the carefully neutral expression on her face. Putting his arm round her shoulder, they watched the city go by. The driver had phoned the hotel to warn them that they were a few minutes away. Pulling up at the curb, they couldn't see an appropriate looking building but saw a liveried man waiting with a baggage trolley. The driver greeted him and unlocked the boot, before opening their doors.

"Please follow me, Riad Kniza isn't easy to find if you've never been here before, especially not at night," the man explained as he wheeled the trolley toward a passage between high walls. He made two turns then stopped at a beautiful carved double door, which he opened with the heavy brass handle. They stepped into a stunning classic Moroccan courtyard, full of tiling, carved wood and a flower-filled fountain in the centre. A white-hair Moroccan man approached them smiling broadly.

"Mr Clarkson, Miss, welcome to Riah Kniza, I'm a big fan. My name is Haj Mohamed, I'm the owner," they shook hands. "Let's get you checked in, the legal paperwork out of the way, so you can get to bed. I believe you are leaving in the morning for a night?"

"Thank you, yes we are going to Essaouira for Friday and back Saturday evening, please can we book a table to dinner Saturday and Sunday," Jeremy replied.

"I've reserved your room for the whole trip, so if you want to leave anything there, feel free," Haj explained. Using their passports, he completed the paperwork and they signed the register. "Your bags are in your room, would you like some tea or coffee sending up? Normally I'd serve it down here while we do the paperwork." Jeremy looked at Penny, who nodded.

"Tea for both of us please," he replied.

"No problem, see you in the morning, breakfast is served between seven and nine," Haj rang a bell and the liveried man reappeared to show them to their room. A carved door led into a suite of rooms decorated in shades of old golds and reds, with carved door panels and furniture, rich curtains draped rather than interior doors and it was gently lit with Moroccan lanterns.

"Oh this is gorgeous," Penny exclaimed. Their bags had been taken through to the dressing area and a tray of mint tea and baklava and tiny pastries arrived. Penny tipped them and took their key, closing the door. Jeremy returned from exploring, sliding his arms around Penny from behind.

"Like it?" He asked as she turned round in his arms.

"Love it, now sit down please," she pushed him onto the deep cushioned sofa. "Better, I can reach properly now and won't damage you." Penny climbed on the sofa, straddling his hips and sitting in his lap. "Been wanting to do this since the plane," she murmured as she draped her arms round his neck, leaning in to kiss him. They sank into long slow deep kisses. Finally they broke off to catch their breath, Penny leaning her forehead against him.

"Can't believe you said yes," he said quietly. 

"Well I did, there's no getting rid of me now, you are just going to have to put up with me. Wonder if you'll be the one whose mental balance is questioned now, rather than me." He pulled her in for another long kiss, she then snuggled into his chest, his arms holding her close.

"God I love you Pen."

"Love you too Jeremy. Come on let's have a quick drink then got to bed, you need some rest if you are going to have the energy to keep up with me in the morning." She picked up the teapot and holding it high as she poured the tea into jewel coloured glasses with a gold design on them.

"Why did you hold it so high?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Aerating it is supposed to affect the flavour. You can then add sugar to taste, Moroccans have a very sweet tooth." Penny took a quick sip and added just half a teaspoon to sugar to hers. She spotted a piece of green baklava and popped it in her mouth. "Mmm pistachio." Jeremy added plenty of sugar to his and they drank them quick, nibbling on the goodies. Penny got up, unlocked her bag, found her sponge bag and headed for the bathroom. She spotted flower designs made up of fresh petals all around the bathroom and on the bed. Quickly brushing her teeth, she cleansed her face, used the loo and left. She pulled back the bedspread, adjusted the air-con to a comfortable sleeping temperature and poured glasses of water for them both, in case they were thirsty in the night. While Jeremy was still in the bathroom, she hung up some of her packed clothes, plugged in her camera and phone to charge, after she texted Mindy

_I said yes today. Thanks for your advice. About to go to bed in Marrakesh. Pxxx_

Then to Lynn

 _Told J I'd move in today. Hotel in Marrakesh is stunning. Pxxx_

She set the alarm for 8, to give them plenty of time for anything before their car was delivered. Jeremy came in as she was undressing.

"Perfect timing," he grinned. She smiled at his predictability and slipped into bed.

"I've been thinking, Haj said we can leave things here, so we could just take one bag between us for overnight."

"Thought we left Miss Practical and Sensible at the office," Jeremy mock-objected.

"Hey you asked me to move in, you have to accept that all of us, even Miss Penny, we're a package deal," Penny pointed out as she settled onto his chest and his arm wrapped round her.

"Oh I know, but is worth it," he kissed the top of her head and flicked the lights off.


	2. Friday - Marrakech to Essaouira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Penny woke up in Marrakech and start their holiday travelling to and exploring the very old coastal town of Essaouira.

Chapter 2 - Friday - Marrakech to Essaouira

Jeremy woke first, before Penny's alarm went off. He felt more relaxed than he had for weeks, not realising how much waiting for her answer had affected him. He'd being enjoying having her there every day but must have been dreading her deciding to return to her flat at some point. He'd been so careful to not make her feel smothered and penned in, wanting her to feel at home in his place. The mantlepiece held photos of the people most precious to him: his kids; parents; sister and her family; the Hammonds; him and the Boys, a photo of the pair of them needed to be included. He loved the shot of them at Giza that Hammond had taken, Penny was sat between his legs, both of them in profile, in the moonlight looking out at the Pyramids. It had been the penultimate night of the Africa tour, they looked so happy, at peace and connected. He knew there were other shots of them from the tour, but wasn't ready for her to see them yet, he was still plotting with Hammond. Penny was snuggled into his side, her head on his chest, all soft, warm and naked. He loved waking like this and couldn't yet fully believe he might be doing every morning now. It had been so hard, not pushing her for an answer but Mindy had been right. He'd worked out that she was doing a trial run, but would never let her know, he didn't mind, whatever it had taken to persuade her. 

Stroking her back and arm, Jeremy set about trying to wake Penny up, he wanted to make love to her and preferred her being conscious. He felt the need to show her how much her decision meant to him, remind her why it was so good to share a bed with him. Jeremy kissed the top of her head, stroked her back, then edged his hand round so his thumb was grazing the side of her breast and felt her take a deeper breath. Slowly he rolled them both onto their sides and pulled her level with him. Now that he access to her lips, he peppered them with gentle kisses until she began to respond. Pulling her against him, his interest was becoming obvious, his hand stroking the curve of her bum, pushing her hips tight into his, humming at the feel of her.

"Pen darling, wake up," he said quietly in her ear before nibbling on her lobe. Grinning to himself he licked down to her sensitive spot on the side of her neck, he wasn't beneath playing dirty. Focussing his attention, he kissed, licked and carefully nipped at the side of her neck. He loved the smell of her skin and inhaled deeply. Feeling her breathing increase, he grinned and redoubled his efforts. Penny moaned as she woke up properly, automatically hugging Jeremy even closer. Her hands then moved up into his hair as he worked on her neck and pulled him up so that she could kiss his lips. Jeremy touched her lips with the tip of his tongue and she welcomed him in, their tongues gently dancing over each other. He swallowed her quiet moans in delight, as she started to move against him. Jeremy broke off their kisses to slide down the bed and worship her breasts. Penny savoured his attention and his moans, gently scratching his scalp as she arched into him.

"God I love your mouth Jeremy," she gasped as he teased her nipples with his teeth and tongue. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Ready to love it even more?" He leaned up, kissed her assertively, waggled his eyebrows and slid lower down the bed. She couldn't help a fond smile as she watched him. He licked and nibbled his way up her inner thighs then settled his attention where she wanted it most. Penny's head hit the pillow as she groaned in pleasure. Glancing up Jeremy was treated to the delicious sight of Penny, flushed, breasts heaving. Biting his lip, he couldn't resist her any longer, much as he was enjoying driving her crazy. He gave a final swirl of his tongue and crawled up to hover over her on all fours.

"Need you," Penny reached up and pulled him down on top of her and winding her limbs around him. They sank into long deep passionate kisses. Penny couldn't help pressing her hips up into him, begging for attention. Jeremy broke their kiss and looked into her green eyes, sparkling with desire for him. He smiled tenderly and carefully slid deep into her, both moaning at the sensation. Jeremy wanted to take it slow and gentle, savouring the moment but it just felt too good, too arousing. Penny encouraged him, meeting him, thrust for thrust, hands on his bum, trying to press him deeper. Jeremy adored Penny's little gasps that warned him how close she was, he sped up and quickly pushed her over the edge, shuddering her release, gripping him so tight he couldn't hold back himself. He rested against her shoulder, catching his breath before kissing her tenderly, stroking her face.

"Wish I was young and energetic enough to be able to start every morning like this with you, my gorgeous sexy Pen," he sighed. Penny laughed contentedly.

"I'd never make it out of bed if we did every morning, but a wonderful way to start our holiday, I did say that you found hotel rooms inspiring."

"Oh I do..." Jeremy was interrupted by Penny's alarm and slapped it off. "I hope that means we have time to lie here and recover before getting up?"

"We do indeed, I actually set it to give us enough time to have some fun." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Scheming little madam!" He grinned.

"No you had a clear warning when I told you that you needed to get some rest to keep up with me this morning."

"Oh yes so you did," he sat up and gulped down the water she'd left for him. "Thanks, needed that." He flopped down on his back, Penny snuggled into his side.

"No problem. I think we can both comfortably fit in that shower, it is huge, before we sort out the bags and still have a good hour for breakfast." They lay recovering, sated, at peace.

"You meant it last night didn't you? You want to live together?" Jeremy asked quietly. Penny rolled onto her stomach, leaning on his chest, looking deep into his nervous blue eyes. Stretching up to capture his lips in a loving kiss, she stroked his face gently.

"More than anything Jeremy, it will take some working out but yes, I love you and want to share your life." He smiled, looking calmer. "You might be the one who regrets it when confronted with all my stuff."

"I have plenty of space and there isn't just the flat, there is the farm as well," he shrugged. "Where there's a will there's a way and believe me I'm very willing." He kissed her. "Now you mentioned a shower?"

"Yes, let me just use the bathroom then we can have a shower together," Penny slipped out of his arms and walked into the bathroom naked. He couldn't help oggle her as she did. She returned to allow him to use it and then they took their time in an excellent shower. 

Penny unpacked the rest of her bag, wearing a silk dressing gown, her hair wrapped in a towel. She put a bikini and cover-up on the bed and underwear. Looking at the clothes she brought, she added black silk trousers and a silk top to wear for dinner, plus pashmina and shoes. Jeremy put his empty bag on the bed and they packed everything for the overnight trip. Penny put sun tan lotion on her arms, decolletage and face before dressing in khaki linen trousers, sandals, khaki singlet and a loose co-ordinated patterned shirt, her ankh necklace, Berber earrings, plus a khaki tones long silk scarf. Jeremy was in his ever-present jeans and navy shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Ready for breakfast?" Jeremy asked, Penny nodded. Grabbing their key, he opened the door. They found their way back downstairs and were directed to the dining room. They ordered tea, coffee and orange juice, then enjoyed a combination of thin omelettes, slightly sweetened bread, cheeses and meats plus slices of orange sprinkled with ground cinnamon. They were taking their time over drinks when Haj walked in and came over to chat to them, hearing their plans for the trip to Essaouira, suggesting somewhere for lunch there. He told them where to park on their return to Marrakech, as they'd be keeping the car for another day after their return. They finished their drinks and returned to the room.

"Is there space in your camera bag for my binoculars?" Jeremy asked Penny, as she was packing the charged camera.

"Planning some twitching?" She teased.

"Been researching and there should some opportunities at the coast, so yes."

"No problem, they will fit in. You up for a swim this afternoon? This place has a gorgeous rooftop pool remember."

"Mm, after a drive, some lunch, thought we could explore a bit then have a swim when it has cooled down a bit."

"I think you'll like the place, there are fortifications and cannons to protect the city from sea invasion," she smiled at the flare of interest in his eyes and quickly kissed him. The room phone rang, the company delivering his car had arrived and were waiting for them in reception. Getting their stuff together and grabbing the bottles of water in the room, they went downstairs. Leaving the key with the receptionist, Jeremy went through the paperwork and signed for the car. They were escorted out to the road, Penny saw the big grin on Jeremy's face before she spotted the car and understood why. Their case was being put into the boot of a stunning blue Bentley Continental GT convertible.

"Oh excellent choice Jeremy, just stunning," she admired. He grinned as he opened the passenger door for her to get into the cream leather seat, closing it once she was settled. He got into the drivers' seat, adjusted everything to his requirements while Penny set the sav nav. They both put on sun glasses and Jeremy started the engine, both appreciating the elegant purr. He picked up Penny's hand and kissed it.

"Thought it was time to continue your education in quality cars," he said smiling at her before pulling out. They were soon out of Marrakech, most of the route was going to be very easy, a major road joined the city to the coast.

"I assume you didn't get the chance to get to this area last time?" Penny asked. He shook his head. "Well you'll find something in the trees you won't see anywhere else in the world." Jeremy looked at her confused. "Goats!" He couldn't help a laugh.

"Now you are winding me up," he replied.

"Nope I'm serious."

"Think this one up with James? Nice try Pen but we're not at work so trying to prank me won't work."

"Ok, well you'll see. Now how is the car handling?"

"Like a beauty!" He grinned broadly. "I reviewed one of these for the Sunday Times last year and couldn't really say anything bad about it, other than it makes a fuss changing up from first to second gear, and some aesthetics in here but it all felt petty as I didn't want to love a convertible too much. I'm appreciating the more luxury comfort end of the scale more these days. John was brilliant to drive in Mongolia but my hip and back took months to recover. I'm enjoying being able to spend a bit more time than I get to do a review normally. You up for putting the roof down?" He glanced at Penny, who nodded. Pulling over to the side of the deserted road, he made sure there was no-one at the side of the road. He pulled her to him and kissed her, she happily responded. "Sorry just had to." He started the mechanism to lower the roof, then turned back onto the road. Penny relaxed in her seat, loving the feel of the warm air and sun on her skin.

"Have you told anyone our news?" She asked idly.

"Yep, texted Hammond this morning, family I'd rather tell in person, you?"

"Mindy and Lynn. Actually not checked my phone since." Penny dug it out of her bag and found two texts waiting.

_So pleased you worked through everything, are always welcome Chez Hammond if you need a night away. Hope you'll be very happy together. Mx_

_Congratulations Hun, I can see how happy he makes you, there had better still be a guest room available for me still ;). Lx_

_Absolutely Lynn and next time we'll take you to the farm. Pxxx_

"I'll skype my parents when we get back home," Penny commented. Jeremy flashed her a look she couldn't read. "What?" 

"You called my flat home," he smiled tenderly at her.

"Well it is now," she smiled. He took her hand, interlacing their fingers and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Jeremy drove on, both just enjoying the scenery, sandy but plenty of shrubbery and trees. The trees were particularly gnarled, wide low trucks and branches. Periodically there were small herds of goats, cows and the occasional camel visible.

"Look," Penny pointed ahead on the lefthand side of the road, Jeremy glanced in the direction she pointed and gaped. "Now I'm not one to say I told you so, but..."

"Ok I will concede on this one, what on earth are those goats doing in the tree?" It wasn't often Jeremy sounded so confused and she couldn't help smiling.

"That is an argan tree, they only grow along this stretch of land, nowhere else in the world. Goats particularly adore the fruit and leaves of it, yes they will forage on the ground but the branches are low enough that they have learned to climb into the trees to get the fresher fruit. The fruit is particularly nutritious, high in calories. The kernel has been used for centuries by Moroccan woman in skin and hair products, the West has cottoned on it more recently, I use the oil on my hair, helps the curls and incredible conditioner." Penny reached for her camera and took a few shots of the bizarre sight. "Some farmers have been know to tie their goats into the trees and charge tourists to photograph them." She noticed that Jeremy's attention was now higher up than the goats. "You see something, want your binoculars?" He nodded, not wanting to take his eyes off the right spot. She dug them out, taking them from their case and handed them over. He spent a focussed ten minutes watching several species in rapture. 

Back on the road, they passed several towns but wanted to make Essaouira for lunch and it was a two and a half hour drive from Marrakech. The air started to feel fresher as they neared the coast.

"There is Essaouira," Penny commented. Ahead was a walled white-washed town. Jeremy followed the sat nav directions to a carpark outside the walls. Showing their hotel reservation, they were let in and directed to a numbered bay. Putting the roof up, they got their stuff together and were quickly met by someone from Heure Bleue, their hotel for the night. He took the case and led them into the town, the streets were too narrow for vehicles and full of small shops, their goods overflowing onto the street. Stepping through the front door there was a huge courtyard and they could see the white wooden balestrades of three floors above them, tall palm trees were planted in the centre and other flowers and shrubs growing in huge ceramic pots, with groupings of tables and wicker chairs. They were led through to the reception desk.

"Good afternoon Mr Clarkson, please take a seat. Can I offer you both some tea while we do the paperwork?"

"Please, we drove straight from Marrakech," Jeremy replied. They handed over their passports and Jeremy signed everything required. They quickly drank their tea and were shown up to their room. Dumping the case, they both quickly used the bathroom and headed out again. Penny quickly got her bearings and led Jeremy through to the habour.

"I think you'll enjoy lunch, all of these stalls and tables appear late morning, each owned by different families, the catch comes in and is usually cooked within an hour, can't get much fresher than that," she explained. "This afternoon they vanish again. This is street food at it's freshest." Jeremy found the one Haj had recommended, they ordered at the stall and took a seat at one of the tables. Sipping their drinks they took in the square, enjoying the fresh breeze coming off the sea. Jeremy tucked into his mixed seafood dish with obvious enjoyment.

"Was Haj right?" Penny asked.

"God yes this is delicious, yours ok I know fish isn't your favourite."

"It is actually very tasty, the freshness makes a huge difference," she smiled reassuringly.

"So you said something about cannons?"

"Yep want to explore the ramparts after lunch?" He nodded, mouth full of food. They soon finished lunch and found their way up onto the ramparts, where there were a series of nineteenth century bronze cannons were pointed out to sea on the Skala de la Ville. Jeremy explained to Penny how a sea bastion worked and used his binoculars to look at the nature reserve island just off-shore, as well as some interesting birds. He got rather excited to spot an Eleonora's Falcon. Penny took the opportunity to get a few unguarded shots of Jeremy, as well as the scenery. They worked their way around the ramparts, enjoying the views and fresh air. Walking down from them they found their way to the woodworkers souk under the ramparts. These artisans have worked there for centuries, passing the skills down, carving and creating marquetry (designs using inlays of mother of pearl and other colours of wood, finished to a smooth surface). Jeremy fell in love with an octagonal table, Penny couldn't help a smile as he started haggling. She decided to leave him to it and wandered around the rest of the souk and watched the artisans at work.

_Where are you hiding? Jx_

_Will be right there. Px_

Penny found him outside the workshop.

"Successful negotiation?" She asked, he grinned broadly. "I'll take that as a yes then. Want to head back towards the hotel?"

"Not ready to go back quite yet but make our way in that direction sounds good. Still want to get you in a pool but would like to explore further."

"Don't forget it is Friday so things will close earlier than usual, now last time I was here there was a shop that specialised in cactus silk goods. Was interesting trying to negotiate with the guy who ran it, he had no larynx," Penny said.

"What?" Jeremy looked shocked.

"Long scar on his throat, so I always assumed cancer, didn't stop him though, took a bit of patience and sometimes paper. Got Lynn a gorgeous bedspread from him and always regretted not getting myself one." They wandered the narrow streets looking at everything on display. Penny found the shop in a quiet corner, they took their time and found one that worked in the colour scheme of their bedroom. Penny did the haggling this time, settling on a price not dissimilar to what she'd paid previously. They headed back to the hotel. 

Unpacking their bag, they hung up their clothes for the evening and changed into swimwear. Jeremy leered happily at Penny, grabbing her and pulling into a deep kiss.

"Just as gorgeous as I remembered, not sure I'm going to be able to control myself," he murmured.

"Oh I'm sure you'll cope, or at the very least you'll enjoy the view. I promise you'll get lucky this evening, think of this as foreplay," she kissed him on the nose and patted his cheek. Pulling on her cover-up, Penny gathered her iPad and phone, camera, sunglasses, suntan lotion and hat. Jeremy added his supplies and they went up onto the roof. There was a stunning view over the town. They shared it with only a couple of other guests, who they nodded to in greeting. Penny took off her cover-up , spread the rolled towel over the lounger and lay down, sighing happily. Stretching her arms over her head, she heard a quiet whimper from Jeremy and a beep on her phone.

_Last time I saw you in that position, you were topless on our beach, so gorgeous so sexy. Jx_

_So yours. Px_

_Oh I'm going to drive you wild later. Jx_

_I'm counting on it. Px_

Penny smiled gently, letting the sun wake up her skin, eventually rolling onto her stomach and undoing her straps to prevent more lines. She gave it about quarter of an hour, reading her book, did her top up and descended into the pool. Humming happily, she pushed off the side, turning over and looking towards Jeremy. He was watching her every move, she blew a kiss to him , turned over again and focussed on swimming. After thirty lengths she registered Jeremy getting in the pool and swam towards him.

"We have the terrace to ourselves," he announced. Penny put her arms round his neck, he pulled her against him as she wrapped her legs round his waist. Jeremy kissed her, strong, assertive and arousing. She moaned happily, letting him take control because it always was fun when he did. They continued to kiss until his interest became very clear, and he broke it off before he got carried away. Penny unravelled herself from him and moved away slightly.

"How about we have a long shower together then have drinks on our balcony and watch the sun set over the town?" She suggested. 

"Mmm, need to get you out of that bikini soon, too many arousing memories of our holiday, not used to having to control myself," he admitted. Penny couldn't help a smile at the admission.

"Come on, let's spend a little bit of time in our room," she kissed him gently and swam towards the ladder. Jeremy watched her climb out, water streaming off her. Roughly towelling off, they gathered their stuff and headed back to their room. Kicking her flip flops off and pulled the cover-up over her head, Penny stood on the tiled floor looking at Jeremy.

"So what are you in the mood for?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just how big is that shower cubicle?" He asked smirking, Penny gave a wide smile.

"About the same as yours, if not slightly bigger," she replied.

"Then get your sexy backside in there, you are really dirty and it won't improve very soon," he ordered in that low tone she adored. Penny couldn't help a shiver of arousal, knowing what he had in mind. Penny walked slowly into the bathroom, swinging her hips provocatively. Jeremy gave a low growl and quickly followed her, finding her running the water to the right temperature, a towel thrown over the cubicle door ready for his knees. Jeremy pushed her into the shower, following and closing the door. Pulling her back against his chest, he run his hands from her waist up and over her breasts, then swept her wet hair to one side, nipping at her neck before undoing the knot of her halter top with his teeth. Penny moaned when she realised what he was doing, her head fell back against his chest as he pushed her bikini top down to her waist, roughly massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples into peaks. She reached behind her, pulling open the tie on his swimshorts and trying to push them down. Failing, she dipped her hand inside and manoeuvred his erection out, awkwardly stroking him behind her back. Pulling reluctantly away from his hands, Penny sank to her knees, finally pushing his swimshorts down properly, took him in hand, smiling lasciviously up at him and closed her lips around his weeping tip. Licking the tip clean, she slid as much of him as she could into her mouth, both hands on his bum, carefully running her fingernails over his skin. She worked up and down his length, savouring the sounds of his enjoyment.

"God, Pen, that's fantastic," Jeremy moaned. "I'm not going to last if you keep it up, and I plan to be much deeper inside you when I come." Easing himself out of her mouth, he carefully lowered himself to his knees, grabbing her and pulling her against his chest, kissing her passionately. Penny revelled in the feel of his chest hair against her sensitive nipples as their tongues wound round each other, sliding and dancing. Pushing her back, he looked at her appraisingly.

"You are so hot, I'm the luckiest man ever. Turn round." Penny grinned at him and swivelled round on her knees. Jeremy pushed her forward onto all fours, reached up and pulled down the towel to kneel on, then took hold of her bikini bottoms and yanked them down. Lifting one knee, then the other he removed them completely.

"Apart, nice and wide," he pushed her thighs open, sliding one finger all the way up her inner thigh and into her. "Oh yes, so ready for me." Penny bit her lip, anticipating his next move. Grabbing her hips with his large hands, he pulled her towards him and slid deep into her. Penny's head dropped forward and Jeremy's fell back with groans.

"Never get enough of this!" He stroked a finger down the curve of her spine, then set a fast pace, thrusting as deep as he could. Penny dropped onto her forearms and pushed back to meet each thrust, groaning as he stroked her G spot at this angle. She reached between her legs and started stroking her swollen clit, wanting even more stimulation. Jeremy groaned loudly when he realised what she was doing. Penny was panting, he could feel her thighs shaking, the water raining down on her curves. Jeremy increased the pace of his thrusts, wanting Penny to find her release while he could still hold back.

"Come on my glorious woman, come for me, you are the sexiest woman I've ever know, the most exciting..." Penny lost control, spasming around him, panting and moaning, Jeremy stopped holding back, tightly gripping her hips as he shuddered inside her, head resting on her back. Penny's knees gave way and she slid flat on the floor. Sitting back against the wall, Jeremy scooped Penny up, cradling her in his lap, kissing her tenderly.

"This never gets old, combining two of my favourite things: you and hot water. It is always extra special like this but when you started playing with yourself as well, oh God, I almost lost it on the spot. My sexy woman, can't believe how lucky I am to have you." Penny snuggled into his chest, still breathing heavily. "You ok Pen?" She nodded and slowly lifted her head to look at him. Putting a hand on the back of his head, she pulled him down into a long, loving kiss.

"I'm great, I love shower sex with you anyway but this was so good I needed even more, was desperate to get there, love when you go all masterful on me. If this is the effect that the bikinis still have on you perhaps I should wear one around the flat after all," she giggled.

"Don't even joke about that Pen!" He groaned. "Think your legs might work again yet? Might be an idea to actually wash while we're in here, I think we need to dress for dinner here." Penny let Jeremy help her stand up, then she did the same for him. They slowly washed each other, still buzzing, their skin sensitive to the touch. Drying off, Penny put her silk dressing gown on, mixed them drinks from the minibar and they sat on the balcony, looking out over the town.

"Now this is what I call a holiday," Jeremy sighed, taking a swig of his G&T. He stroked Penny's bare feet on his lap. 

"It is indeed and I feel incredible," Penny stretched her arms contentedly over her head. "Like I've not got a bone in my body and all my senses are heightened. You really outdid yourself."

"Well I was inspired," Penny could see his smug face developing.

"Yes you have every right to employ the smug, you sexed your girlfriend into the floor," she smiled indulgently at him as he did. "I suppose we'd better think getting dressed for dinner, might turn a few heads in our dressing gowns."

"I'd have no problem with that," he grinned.

"Oh I know you don't but if it is compensation, I plan to wear silk," she replied.

"Now that is unfair when I've got nothing left to do anything about it afterwards," he groaned.

"I promise to wear something silky another night when you will be able to," Penny leaned over and kissed him before swinging her feet back onto the floor and walking back inside. She finally took the time to look around the room itself, taking in the white and burgundy decor, with touches of old gold, tiled floor, woven rug. The furniture was all dark wood, including the wardrobe. Opening the door she got out a black satin bra and matching french knickers. Dropping the dressing gown on the bed, she sat at the dressing table, carefully rubbing body lotion all over and moisturising her face. Once it sank in, she put the underwear on and make-up, emphasising her eyes. Twisting her hair up at the sides, she pinned her curls into a loose bun, with tendrils softening it. Pulling on wide-legged black silk trousers, she teamed them with a bias-cut teal silk top, with black beading around the v-neck. It draped flatteringly over her breasts and skimmed her stomach, ending at her hips. Her Italian shoes and tri-colour gold jewellery set, Jeremy had bought for her birthday, completed the outfit.

"Come on you, I know it only takes you a minute to dress, but you still have to do it," Penny walked onto the balcony and found Jeremy snoozing in his chair. She looked at him fondly shaking her head, realising how much she'd worn him out. Crouching in front of him, she gently kissed him on the lips, stroking his arm. He jumped slightly and opened his eyes.

"Oh god I didn't fall asleep surely?" He muttered sleepily.

"Fraid so Darling," she smiled tenderly. "We've not missed our reservation or anything but thought I'd better get your attention." She kissed him again. "Want a coffee, perk you up?"

"Mm, please Pen," he rubbed his face to try and rouse himself. Pushing up out of the chair he walked inside, closing the door behind him. Taking a proper look at Penny as she made his drink, he smiled.

"Very elegant and silky, I've not seen you dressed like this before. I can't see all the fun stuff but know it is just under the strokable surface."

"Thank you, can't be showing you up in a nice place like this."

"As if you could ever do that, more likely is I would with you. Am proud to be with you Pen, love showing you off." Jeremy swigged the hot coffee while he dressed in chinos, royal blue open necked shirt and navy jacket.

They headed down to the Salon Oriental, an elegant room with red velvet armchairs, high carved wooden ceiling and a huge fireplace, the tables candle-lit. They were shown to their seats. Friday was a gourmet menu, changed each week by the resident chef, based on the most seasonal foods. Jeremy started with Sea Bream gravalax with caviar, Penny had an almond and vegetable pastille, a traditional Moroccan pastry usually made with chicken or pigeon. For their mains Jeremy couldn't resist local lobster, Penny stuck with the more traditional route with a chicken and fig tagine, all accompanied by excellent local wines. They shared a half-sphere of chocolate with fruit for dessert, with mint tea and coffee.

"That was a stunning meal, thank you," Penny squeezed his hand.

"It was, the lobster was superb. I'm not ready to go back to our room, fancy trying the English Lounge?" He suggested.

"Oh why not." They walked through to what felt like a Gentlemen's Club, huge leather chesterfield sofas, Bison stuffed head on the wood panelled walls, but candle-lit. A waiter appeared, Jeremy ordered a brandy and Penny a pot of English blend tea.

"Sure you don't want a drink?" Jeremy asked.

"Allergic to most of them and I had enough wine to have enjoyed it and feel pleasantly buzzed, don't fancy starting tomorrow with a hangover." Jeremy had removed his jacket and was sat in the corner of a sofa, Penny next to him, his arm round her, her legs curled up on the sofa. "Do you want to continue to explore here or head back to Marrakech in the morning?"

"I think head back, perhaps explore some of the places on the way back."

"Sounds good." They sat having their drinks, relaxed and comfortable, eventually heading back to their room. Jeremy sat down, drawing Penny into his lap.

"Mm, you feel wonderful covered in silk, sorry I can't do anything about it," he sighed.

"Jeremy, please relax. I'm not just with you for sex, yes it is fantastic, but it isn't all that we're about. I enjoy kissing without it having to lead somewhere, curling up together, shockingly even just lying next to you reading. I'm not moving in expecting sex every night, but to be with you." She stroked his face tenderly, then caught his lips in a gentle kiss. "Let's go to bed."

"God I hate getting old, the mind still remembers when the body was more able," he grumbled.

"Give yourself a break, in case you'd forgotten you woke me up to have sex only this morning!"

"So I did, ok twice in a day , now I know I'm on holiday," he grinned. "So you suggested going to bed?" He stood Penny up and started unbuttoning his shirt. They got ready for bed, getting in, Penny instinctively sliding into Jeremy's arms with a little sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are staying in a Deluxe Room in https://heure-bleue.com/en/map.html. Essaouira is a lovely old town, was a hippy surfer destination and is still big on surfing. I loved exploring the different souks there.  
>  The car they are using is https://www.bentleymotors.com/en/misc/car-configurator.html/navigate/2c81898e32fc4b962b7189eb3fc01914/configuration/Continental/continental-gt-convertible/byPRs5C648300RjE0IDY1MDUtRjU2ICAgICA5OS1HUEZNUEZNLUdQVTFQVTEtR1kxMlkxMi1HWkdCWkdCLUlHQ1dHQ1ctSkFaR1pBLUpCQ1BaTy1KQ1JCWkEtSkNSUFNILUpFTUJTSC1KTUhETUEtSlBJUFpaLUpSRkZERS1KUkZJSkktSlNIRERSLUpTVENZQS1KU1RYWlgtTUJMR0tCNy1NTEVBTDBMLU1MUkEyWkItTUxTRTlWSy1NT0JRRkwyLU1TVEYySkMtTVpBQlFXNi1NWkZNMFRD  
> This is Jeremy's article about the car https://www.driving.co.uk/news/jeremy-clarkson-bentley-continental-gt-convertible-perfect-drives-mad/

**Author's Note:**

> A Riad is a traditional Moroccan house built around a tiled courtyard, usually with a fountain, they look like nothing from the outside, all of the decor is behind the front door. Many of them have been turned into boutique hotels. This one is real, take a look: http://www.riadkniza.com/
> 
> I've spent quite a bit of time in Morocco and was delighted to see some of the roads I'd been to all of the bits shown in S1 Ep5 of GT, and comments Jeremy has made in articles about rarely getting the chance to see much of countries they shoot in, beyond the shoot locations, inspired this story.
> 
> The Debbie McGee quote was a famous interview of her by comedian Caroline Aherne as her character Mrs Merton. Debbie was warned not to take everything seriously but it has gone into popular culture since. She and Paul Daniels were married for 28 years until his death but that quote is always remembered. For the non-Brits he was a magician and she was his on-stage assistant, he had TV magic shows from 1978 to 1994, as well as presenting various gameshows.


End file.
